


Lonely Girls

by 1989er



Category: Girl Friends (Manga)
Genre: Comfort Food, Crying, Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Sex, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intense Orgasm, Lapdance, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Mind Break, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1989er/pseuds/1989er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akko and Mari haven't seen each other for two weeks, thanks to Mari's decision to take a break from their relationship to study for several upcoming tests. Now, they are both feeling the effects. Lemon Warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Weeks Later

**Author's Note:**

> Heso everyone! This is my second fanfic! It is set about a year after the end of the original manga. It is going to be about Mari and Akko, who haven't gone on a date or seen each other for about a month due to being busy with college/other misc stuff. Enough dicking around, LET THE STORY BEGIN (enjoy).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Friends

Mari was lying in bed. A picture next to her of her precious girlfriend Akko. In It, Akko was wearing the same swimsuit that she had been wearing when they took each other's virginities, she was also wearing her usual goofy smile. The picture had been creased down the middle, as if someone had held onto it in one hand very tightly for many a lonely night. The bed itself was a mess. Sheets were pushed everywhere and in the middle of the bed there was someone who was going through some hard times. Mari's eyes were red from crying. She missed Akko so badly. They hadn't gone on a date or even seen each for almost a month, Mari had told Akko that she needed to study and so she needed some time alone. She would have never said that if she knew she would end up like this. She couldn't go on much longer, it was interfering with her studies. All she could think about was Akko.

"A-Akko" Mari moaned, her hand plunged inside her panties as she stared at Akko in the photo. "Why won't you call me, I (ah) miss you so much~" Mari couldn't stand the pressure anymore, her fourth or fifth orgasm of the night hitting her. There was a sizable wet spot on the bed from sweat and ejaculate and Mari was drenched in sweat and tears. Lying there, still shaking from orgasm, Mari took a look down at her girl-cum-soaked sheets and her pink, pulsing sacred treasure. Chuckling at the state she was in, she felt tears roll down her face. She sat there for a few seconds before falling over, curling into the fetal position and bawling her eyes out. She was making this sacrifice so that she could pass and see Akko more when she graduated college, but instead she was spending hours each day masturbating to various pictures of Akko she had lying around. Taking one last look at the state she was in, she got a determined look and got out of bed to call Akko.

-Meanwhile-

In her dark dorm room, Akko was curled in the corner, around her were several empty soda cans and chip bags. Her eyes and nose were red and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept in days. That wasn't completely wrong, Akko had not been able to sleep well at all. Every time she fell asleep she had horrible nightmares of Mari breaking up with her and then disappearing forever. It was one such nightmare that had her in the corner this time, it was a particularly nasty one where Mari broke up with her and immediately hooked up with 7 men in front of Akko, who was chained to the ground and could only watch as Mari was ravaged by these vaguely human figures. She nearly jumped off the ground when her phone rung. It was Mari's ringtone! Scrambling to get her phone, sending cans and bags across the room. When she opened it and answered, horrible memories of her nightmares made her freeze, was this Mari calling to break up!? Luckily she had pressed the answer button before freezing, she might not have pressed it at all.

"Akko? A-are you there…?" Mari said, her voice quiet and wavering. Akko could hear the fear in Mari's voice.

"Yes Mari! I-is everything okay!?" Akko quickly answered, her voice wavering and breaking "What did you want?!" Akko said, a little ruder than she intended, she mentally slapped herself, imagining her precious Mari wincing at the harsh tone, getting the wrong idea, breaking up with her.

"I was just wo-" Mari said, in a hurt tone

"PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME MARI!" Akko shouted into the phone, panicking at her tone. It took a few seconds for Akko to realize what she had just yelled at her girlfriend. Her entire face turned red in seconds. They sat in silence for almost a minute before Mari broke it.

"I-I think we need to see each other more than we thought… Wanna meet up at in an hour?" Mari said, worried more about Akko than herself at this point. For her normally super confident, dominant, outgoing girlfriend to say something like that with that amount of fear in her voice, she must have been taking this even worse than Mari.

"O-of course! I'll see you in an h-hour!" Akko stuttered out, she still couldn't believe that she had yelled that at her girlfriend. Her face was so hot that it hurt. "Can I stay at y-your dorm t-tonight…?" Akko asked tentatively, she needed to be with Mari, and that was final.

"S-sure…" Mari replied, relieved that Akko had calmed down at least a little.

"See you...see you soon Mari" Akko said, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"You t-too Akko" Mari said, The same tears forming in her eyes as well.

Both girls quickly began preparations to leave. Putting on nice clothes and in Akko's case makeup. She had fallen in love with doing Mari's makeup and had made a joke about banning Mari from putting on her own makeup, Mari however, always the serious one, had taken Akko seriously and, besides lipstick, used no makeup when she went out, unless Akko did it for her. The two girls were in such a hurry to see their lover that they both left early, Mari however, despite changing her clothes, had forgotten to take a shower or even change the sheets on her bed. Mari did not notice, nor care, however, because she was far too excited to see her girlfriend. Akko Had remembered to shower, but her hair was obviously not combed with the most care she had ever used. All the two lonely lovebirds cared about at this point was seeing each other.

Locking the door behind them, Akko and Mari, though they were on different campuses, could already feel each other's arms around them.


	2. The Wrong Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pleep Ploop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heso! Welcome to Part two of Lonely Girls! I am really enjoying making fanfictions and am super excited to keep writing more! But, who cares about me! You're here for the story! Letuce start! No need for me to ketch-u-up, right? Let me just relish in the joy of writing! I knead to stop…
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Friends

Akko had never moved as quickly as she was now, the vocational school she went to had its campus very close to the Mr. Donut they liked to meet at, but Akko was still almost sprinting. Getting there first meant she would get to see Mari walking in, to see her whole body. She got there almost 5 minutes before Mari did, who got there about half-an-hour before their agreed meeting time. They spent about a minute just staring at each other, this being the first time seeing each other in weeks, before Akko rose from her seat and, before Mari even saw her approach, engulf her in a huge hug. Mari's eyes widened before she registered what was happening, returning Akko's hug. Locking eyes, they both immediately understood that what they both wanted was not donuts, picking up their stuff, Akko and Mari headed to Mari's dorm.

Mari's dorm-mate had agreed to seek other housing for the month, so that they could focus on school work. Mari was thankful for this as it gave her and Akko the privacy that they so desperately needed. Akko sat down at Mari's counter as Mari began to make some food. They had traveled in silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Soon, Akko broke the silence.

"S-Sorry… I yelled at you… I was so scared when you said you wanted a month alone…" Akko apologized, she had been worried the whole day about yelling, even if she hadn't said anything mean.

"It's okay. I should have thought about how you would've felt hearing me tell you that I think tests mean more than our time together…" said Mari, expertly taking the blame, as she had done many times to help protect Akko's surprisingly fragile confidence. Realizing what the last part of what she said could mean she quickly added; "Which they're not! Tests I mean!"

Akko giggled at how quickly her girlfriend realized the mistake in what she said. She finally was able to get a good look at Mari, she had been too worried about yelling to even think about anything else. As usual, just looking at Mari sent a refreshing calm through Akko's body. She also noticed at how Mari's hair appeared to have only been touched when she was putting a shirt on, wincing at the lack of care Mari had for her hair; wincing even more when she remembered that she hadn't done much with her hair either. She did notice that Mari hadn't put on makeup, smiling at how loyal her precious Mari was, even to a silly joke. Then she noticed that Mari still had a little bit of dried tears around her eyes. She felt a little good that Mari had felt bad too, but quickly mentally slapped herself for feeling good about something negative happening to Mari.

"Okay Akko, it's ready~!" Mari chirped, laying a plate of perfectly balanced nutrients bundled into something that looked delicious in front of Akko. Mari laid her own next to where Akko was sitting.

"Mari~ It looks so good! Itadakimasu!" Akko sang, tearing into the meal, a look of pure bliss across her face. Mari had forgotten how much she liked cooking for Akko, seeing Akko's adorable expression she wore whenever she felt content would always brighten Mari's day. As Mari studied Akko, looking for signs of Akko slipping into unhealthy habits, her eyes widened when she saw the bags forming underneath Akko's eyes.

"Akko? Have you been getting enough sleep?" Mari said, her concern evident in her voice. Akko thought about trying to lie and say she was, but she knew that Mari wouldn't believe her. She decided that she rather have Mari hear the truth.

"N-no… Ever since we broke... (shivering as she thought of the words broke up) ...contact, I was having these horrible dreams…" Akko said, her cheeks turning red, but the rest of the color from her face drained at the thought of the dreams.

"Akko… Would… Would you be okay sharing these dreams with me?" Mari asked, worried about the extent at which Akko had been affected by their weeks of separation.

"S-sure…" Akko agreed tentatively, worried that Mari would feel guilty about what she had been through. Clearing her throat, Akko began from the beginning; the first of the dreams, which was Mari breaking off contact, but Akko couldn't get in contact with her even after the month, or a year, or ten, until Akko (in the dream) was so overcome with grief and heartbreak that she hung herself. Mari gasped and "oh my god'-ed as she heard the nightmares get worse and worse, always ending with a grief-stricken Akko committing suicide. Finally when Akko got to the dream that had tortured her the past night, the one where Mari laughed at her tears and let herself get raped by men right in front of restrained Akko, that one had ended when Akko bashed her head on the ground so hard she cracked her skull, falling into horrible darkness, hearing Mari and the men's laughs as she passed out, only to wake up and realize it was just a dream, still shaking. Reaching her limit, Mari broke down. She hadn't intended for Akko to be hurt so badly. Falling out of her chair onto the ground in the fetal position for the second time that day, sobbing and apologizing. Akko felt warm tears begin to flow down her face as well. This wasn't what she wanted their reunion to be like, her precious girlfriend curled up on the floor crying. What she wanted was for Mari to be curled up in her arms, in a warm bed, not crying, or at least not from sadness.

"M-Mari (hic) p-please stop (hic) I d-don't-t (hic) blame you for it… (sniffle) p-please stop (hic) crying…" Akko begged Mari, falling to her knees next to Mari, Akko put her arms around Mari and pulled her into a tight, tearful hug. After what felt like days (but was really more like minutes) the two girls began coming back to their senses.

"Akko… How can I possibly ever m-make it up to you? Enduring dreams like that for almost a whole month! Were you okay at school? Why didn't you tell me!" Mari begged, gripping Akko's shirt tightly.

"Mari… I am going to answer your questions one at a time, in the order I choose. Before I do that however, promise me you won't blame yourself for anything that happened, it hurts me so much to see you crying like that." Akko said, softly and kindly, recognizing Mari's intense motherly nature being overloaded with grief. All Mari needed was some time to calm down and she would be okay. Mari, her face still buried in her knees, nodded softly, sniffling.

"Okay, first of all, school, I was fine...mostly…" Akko said, seeing Mari peek out to raise an eyebrow. "My roommate was really understanding, she kept me caught up as best as she could, I had to stay home the past few days, I was just too tired." Akko quickly saw the tears forming in Mari's eyes. "Ah ah ah! You promised not to take the blame for it anymore. Next question; Why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because you were so worried about exams that you even needed to… cut contact… with me. If I had told you you would just be like how you just were and that is no good. Finally… how you can repay me… I'll have to think about that one." Akko said, flashing Mari a devious smile that sent a shiver down her spine and a twinge in her lower regions. "Now, I am personally exhausted and feeling quite full, wanna come with me to snuggle? Today is Friday, we'll have Saturday and Sunday to do things together." Akko said, her usual, commanding voice returning, much to Mari's joy.

Leading Akko to her room, Mari thanked whoever had blessed her with such a wonderful girlfriend. Akko, meanwhile, was trying to place the odd scent she had detected when she was hugging Mari, after her nose cleared out of course. The scent was oddly nostalgic, not to mention it was making her feel a little warm. She was thinking about too much else to really think about though. Mari opened the door to her room, not looking in before Akko entered. The sight that met Akko not only solved the mystery of the strange scent, but also the question of what Mari could do to repay her.

"Mari?"

"Yes Akko?"

"Did you take a shower before leaving?"

"Um… (blush) I-I forgot… is… is it that noticeable?"

"Mari… I know how you can repay me."

"Wh-what does that mean…?"

Before Mari could even connect two and two, Akko had connected their lips into a VERY intense kiss, a kiss two awful weeks in the making, two awful weeks of...Frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wheeze* H-hope you guys *pant pant* enjoyed this; the second chapter of Lonely Girls. *cough cough* I never knew writing stories could take so much *cough* out of someone! Nonetheless, it is also *pant pant* super fun! Anyways! Please leave a review or even favorite, if that's what you're into! ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°) Thanks for reading! Check out my profile as well! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Toodles!  
> -1989er


	3. Chapter three: The Author Writes a Weird-ass Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn't a day that passes that I don't question wtf this is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heso! Welcome to chapter three of Lonely Girls! Whoo hoo! Hype! Yay…! Whoo...hoo…. Know what? Let's call the bullshit shat and begin! Warning: This chapter contains lemon. This chapter also contains some weird-ass sex, my only answer for what made it take such a strange turn is writing this pretty late at night after a long day of school while listening to some darker music by The Blue Oyster Cult. Enjoy (?)!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Friends

Mari nearly came on the spot. She had been so pent up over the last two weeks that the second Akko's lips met her's her entire body went limp, the only thing Mari could feel at this point was her nether regions pulsing, and Akko's lips on her's.

"Looks like someone was having fun before I came over~" Akko said, a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"W-what does that me-ahn~" Mari asked, barely able to speak as Akko's hands snaked underneath her blouse, massaging all of the right places. Akko had learned almost everywhere Mari loved being touched by memory.

"Take a look" Akko said, turning Mari around, still assaulting Mari's most sensitive points, driving Mari insane. Mari could do nothing but moan and look at what Akko was showing her. When she finally located it, her eyes went wide and her face, already deeply flushed, somehow went redder, than the color drained from her face. When she had left in a hurry earlier, she hadn't changed the sheets that she had just finished a long, tear-filled, masturbation session in. The damp spot on her pillow, where she had her head gushing tears, that was still barely there was not the only damp spot on the bed. The one from her wetness was much bigger, and very much still there. Worst of all, however, was the picture. She had forgotten to put away the photo of Akko she had been using like porn to masturbate. And now Akko had seen it. All Mari wanted to do now was crawl into a hole and die. Then Akko's tongue lazily dragged across her neck. All negative thoughts were purged from Mari's mind in the form of a very loud, very sensual moan that shook the entire room.

"You said you were going to study~" Akko said, feigning disappointment. She had learned around a year ago about Mari's Masochistic side, but hadn't told Mari yet. All Mari could do to reply at that point was whimper and rub her legs together uncomfortably. Akko noticed Mari desperately attempting to dowse the heat between her legs and chuckled. Suddenly, a particularly evil idea popped into her mind.

"As cute as you are, Mari, bad girls who tell fibs don't get rewards." Akko said, a devious smile forming. Moving her hand slowly down to the waistband of Mari's skirt, making sure to play connect the dots with Mari's favorite spots to be touched on the way down. Without removing Mari's skirt, her hand entered Mari's panties. Mari gasped when she felt the warmth from Akko's hand approach her sacred treasure. Then, with a short, sensual moan into Mari's ear, Akko pressed her pointer finger directly onto Mari's clit and held it there for around 10 seconds as Mari screamed, her desire fully ignited. And then Akko, her devious smile turning into a full on evil smile, removed her hands from Mari's skirt and blouse and stepping back, holding Mari's ripped off panties, completely breaking contact with her. Mari stood there for around two seconds before turning to look at Akko. Her face looked like Akko had just killed her entire family in front of her.

"Akko? W-why did you stop? Please d-don't stop!" Mari begged frantically. Akko could see an opaque liquid dripping from between Mari's legs and knew her plan had worked perfectly.

"I'm sorry Mari, I… I think I need to sleep in a different room." Akko said, dropping the drenched, tattered cloth, barely able to keep a straight face and disappointed tone, Mari looked so funny when she got this desperate. Then, just to mess with Mari more, Akko added the last nail to the coffin;

"I can't believe that you put me through that just because you were horny… If you think I'm not as good as your hand, just break up with me (shiver) and finish marking this room like you did your bed, but give me this, I don't think your lover likes you looking at other women while she's inside you" Akko said, snatching her picture off of the bed. She then left the room, not looking at Mari once. That was something that she added on at the last minute, she had wanted to give Mari a sad look, but she couldn't hide her grin anymore and if Mari saw it, the jig was up. She was also careful to not close the door, she didn't know how loud opening it was, but the next part of her plan required stealth and she didn't want to risk it. She would have one shot, one chance in her entire life to pull this off. After leaving the room, she carefully positioned herself so that she could not only see into the room, but Mari couldn't see her (at least not easily) and began to watch Mari react. She had worked so hard on this, bringing Mari up to the heights of pleasure, than to the depths of despair.

"A-Akko…? Akko? A...Akko…?" Mari chanted, almost in a trance "T-this is a… a joke… you… no… NOOOOO!" Mari screamed falling to her knees with a wet *splort* that was music to Akko's ears, her hand lightly caressing her breast as she watched Mari's emotions spiral out of control, overwhelming lust and overwhelming grief smashing together inside of her. Her eyes and her snatch were both gushing uncontrollably. Her heart and her heat burning. Slowly, Mari shakily stood up, her legs soaked in her desire and her tears. Akko was caressing both of her breasts at this sight. Mari slowly fell face first on her bed, crying out Akko's name, almost moaning it. Akko saw her opening, Mari was lying on the bed face down with her legs spread, Akko could almost see a trickle coming from her folds, which were at this point red and swollen with desire. Moving as stealthily as she could, Akko sneaked up behind her. Then, saying a silent prayer that this worked, otherwise she had just destroyed her girlfriend's mind for nothing, part 2 of her plan sprung into action. This would all rely on her remembering where Mari's g-spot was. Pretty sure she had it right, she breathed in and out silently and sprang into action. One hand went straight to Mari's vagina, inserting three fingers and, just as she planned, hitting Mari's g-spot. The other hand went for Mari's clit, which at this point was erect and almost half an inch out, using two fingers, she jerked it like a penis, only much faster, due to the small amount of distance she had to cover. With the state that Akko had left Mari in, right on the edge of orgasm, and destroyed her defenses with her fake break up, the stimulation that she delivered to Mari in that split second pushed her not only over the edge, but a mile away.

"HOLY FUCK!" Mari screamed, her body was convulsing, her snatch was a hose, and she even almost lost consciousness. While her body self destructed, Akko flipped her over and pulled her into an insanely intense kiss, tasting her girlfriend's tears on her lips. Mari's orgasm tore through her for almost two minutes, prolonged by Akko's continual assault on her g-spot and clit. When it finally calmed down, Mari was hugging Akko in the tightest hug she had ever been in, shaking and sobbing as Akko caressed her hair, apologizing and telling her how much she loved her and how she would never ever pretend to break up with her again. After several minutes of that, Mari calmed down and opened her eyes to see her girlfriend's smiling, aroused face covered in Mari's ejaculate. Mari would have, in any other situation, blushed uncontrollably at the mere thought, but right now, she was too emotionally exhausted to feel embarrassed, instead, she started licking her own ejaculate off of Akko's face. That was it, Akko couldn't take it anymore.

"I-it's time for you to finish repaying me for the nightmares." Akko said, barely able to keep her composure. "Let's start with you stripping for me"

Mari's eyes widened when she heard Akko request a lapdance, but she was happy to comply. Beginning, she sat on Akko's lap, loving the scent coming from her girlfriend's core that got more and more intense the more she moved.

"Mari? Did I want you to dry hump me or did I want my sexy-ass girlfriend to try giving her loving partner who gave her a mind-blowing orgasm a strip show? Try to guess" Akko said curtly, she was super horny after seeing her girlfriend squirt that hard for so long and needed release, but she wanted to get her money's worth from those dreams. Smiling, Mari began.

"As you wish, Akko~" Mari said, something deep inside of her was complaining about how perverted this all was, but at this point she didn't really care anymore. As she undressed as sensually as she could (it wasn't very sensual, she still was innocent little Mari), Akko was sitting there feeling very hot in her tight jeans and t-shirt. Mari was leaving small wet streaks where she was rubbing, but they quickly faded. The one emerging from Akko's crotch however, was a different story. Breathing heavy, Akko watched, relieved to see Mari finally remove her last article of clothing, her bra, which she threw off to the side of the bed. Looking at her girlfriend in her naked glory, it dawned onto her that Mari appeared to not shave her pubic hair. Filing that bit of info away for later use, Akko noticed Mari looking back quizzically, waiting for the next order.

"K-kay Mari, now I w-want you to undress me, oh, and unrelated factoid, the undergarments I'm wearing are not important to me at all, and just so happen to be a bit old and weak, almost enough for someone to rip off." Akko said, letting Mari know exactly what she wanted.

"Right away~" Mari sang, Akko made another mental note to try to convince Mari to let her try maid-master play sometime. Laying down, Akko stretched out, her face "accidentally" landing on the wet spot Mari had left. Inhaling, Akko's nose was filled with the scent of Mari's sweat and arousal, each having been let stew for hours. Letting out a moan, Mari took this as signal to begin. She started by inserting a finger into Akko's waistband, noting how tight it was, she traced Akko's pelvis, gaining her a moan from the blond.

"M-Mari please, not yet… I w-want you to finish stripping me…" Akko moaned, her willpower quickly fading. She had always wanted to get Mari to do this for her and wanted to savor it.

"Okay~" Mari said, smiling wide, she had missed Akko so much and was happy to indulge in stranger fetishes her girlfriend might have, if it meant getting to hear Akko let out more cute sounds. Moving her hands from inside Akko's jeans to the bottom of Akko's shirt, Mari began to slowly lift it up, kissing Akko's stomach as she went. Akko twitched at each kiss, letting out small moans. Mari could see Akko's nipples poking up inside her bra. Getting to breast level with the shirt, Mari switched from kissing to licking. When she got to the skin in between Akko's mounts, she made sure to slow down and give an extra long lick that earned her a small spasm and a long moan from Akko.

"M-Mari… keep going" Akko moaned, her nipples were so erect that it almost hurt and her pants had begun to feel very stuffy. She lifted her arms so that Mari could remove her shirt. When Mari's head was level with Akko's, she stared into Akko's lust-clouded eyes. Feeling Akko's lust just from the look, Mari planted a french kiss on Akko as she finished taking off Akko's shirt. Breaking the kiss when the shirt fully came off, a string of saliva still connecting their tongues. Mari now moved on to Akko's bra, it wasn't anything special, just a regular white bra, but that was perfect for Mari. Remembering Akko's request, Mari reached behind Akko, accidentally burying her face in Akko's cleavage, and ripped the back of the bra in two. Akko smiled, seeing Mari show some aggression to the cursed piece of fabric separating the two. Biting the middle of the bra, Mari slowly lifted it before tossing it to the side. Staring down at Akko's fully exposed upper half, Mari felt her nethers twinge. Akko's nipples were standing at attention, red and swollen with want. Mari gave both a playful kiss before heading south towards Akko's soaked pants.

"You were talking about me leaving a wet spot, look at you!" Mari joked, poking the soaked crotch of Akko's tight-fitting jeans.

"Mari! Please!" Akko moaned, she was almost out of willpower at this point, she needed release so badly.

"Here I go…" Mari said, she was feeling horny as well, her mind-blowing orgasm a distant memory. Placing her hands on Akko's hips, she began pulling off Akko's pants, carefully avoiding removing Akko's panties. She removed Akko's jeans fairly quickly and returned to Akko's crotch. Putting her face near Akko's soaked panties, Mari inhaled deeply, she had seen Akko's enjoyment of her smell, and wanted to see what it was like. The second her brain registered the smell, Mari felt her arousal shoot up. All she could think about was Akko and sex. She grabbed the sides of Akko's panties and ripped them off with almost no trouble. Akko moaned, seeing her normally shy, innocent, submissive Mari get so… primal. She quickly pulled Mari's face up to her own, shoving her tongue in the brunette's mouth. They were both covered in sweat and they were both so horny they were dripping.

"M-Mari… I w-want to try something, put your leg like this." Akko said. She and Mari eventually managed to get their privates to touch. Akko was lying on her side with one leg in the air which Mari had between her legs.

"W-wow Akko… I can feel the heat coming from your crotch from here…" Mari said, desperate to begin. Looking at Akko, Akko gave her a nod and she slammed her folds into Akko's. Both girls spasmed and moaned, the pleasure paralyzing them temporarily. Letting out a long moan, Mari began to slide back and forth, rubbing their snatches together at a blinding speed.

"A-A-A-A-Akko! I c-can't hold it in much longer!" Mari exclaimed, her orgasm was fast approaching.

"M-me to Mari! Let's cum together!" Akko moaned, also feeling the end approach.

"A-Akiko!" Mari screamed out, yelling Akko's full name as her orgasm reached the last barrier.

"Mariko! C-cu-AAAAAHHHNNN!" Akko screamed, hearing Mari scream her full name pushed her over the edge, cumming half a second after Mari. The two girls sat there spasming for almost half a minute, yelling each other's names and painting each other with their nectar. Their orgasm ending, Mari collapsed on top of Akko, exhausted.

"T-that was incredible… I love you so much Akiko" Mari said, her voice tired but content, snuggling up to Akko before kissing her.

"S-same to ~ah~ you, Mariko." Akko replied, still spasming occasionally from her orgasm. As Akko returned to the kiss, she noticed that Mari had fallen asleep. Pulling a blanket over them, Akko snuggled up into Mari, falling asleep almost instantly. The dreams that had been plaguing her for weeks now just a distant memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Coughs up blood* WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE!? I have no idea what that lemon was XD. aaaaaaaaaanyway thanks for reading! If you enjoyed the story, please leave a review or even favorite, if that's what you're into ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)! Also, PLEASE check out my profile, I have a poll going for what to write next! I also just need visitors in general! All I have is 3 people from Poland T_T
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> -1989er

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Wrote this first chapter in about 2-2 ½ hours. Super excited to finish the next chapter, But I wanted to get this up quick as I could. Hope you enjoyed! Pls lv rvwz! Thnx!
> 
> Toodles!
> 
> -1989er


End file.
